Cheveux Noirs Amour
by creativecherry
Summary: Ciel had promised Grell that he could do whatever he wanted with Sebastian and the head of the Phantomhive family never goes back on his word. PWP.


"_This is an order, Sebastian. Go to Grell and do whatever he asks you to do for the night."_

"… _Yes, my lord."_

That was how Sebastian got into his current predicament.

The Phantomhive butler pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock remained in Grell's hot orifice before slamming back in to the hilt. Sebastian relished in the sharp, almost pained cry that Grell emitted. If this was _really_ what Grell wanted from him, Sebastian was more than happy to oblige.

It had been obvious that Grell wanted to be taken hard, fast, and humiliated since Sebastian first walked through the door.

Beneath the dark haired demon, Grell writhed and moaned as his body was brutally assaulted. The elegant red lace stockings that Grell wore were torn, courtesy of Sebastian's black nails purposefully raking along his inner thighs. Female panties, as red and lacy as his stockings, were down around the _shinigami_'s knees while the rather skimpy red skirt Grell wore was pushed up around his waist. Red stilettos still adorned Grell's feet and the equally red corset was laced up far too tightly, leaving Grell to gasp not only from the pleasure but also from the lack of oxygen.

Sebastian's fingers tangled themselves in the black strings of the corset and tugged _hard_, asphyxiating the redhead further. While Grell gasped and contorted under him, Sebastian trailed his lips up the masochistic male's neck and sank his fangs into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Sebastian only released his hold on the strings when he felt Grell's pulse weaken considerably.

Almost immediately Sebastian felt Grell tense up as his orgasm washed over him. The demon butler growled lowly, half from the pleasure of Grell clenching deliciously around his cock and half from annoyance. Sebastian had _not_ given the red haired _shinigami_ permission to come.

The dark haired man glowered as the feminine man slowly recovered before he abruptly flipped Grell around and wrapped his long, pale fingers around Grell's slim throat as he continued to slam into Grell's slender body. With every thrust Sebastian's fingers tightened further until he was nearly crushing the _shinigami_'s windpipe. Sebastian's mouth ravished Grell's, biting and sucking the breath right out of the redhead. Much to the demon's amusement, despite the abuse Grell's cock was already growing erect again.

"Do you enjoy this so much?" Sebastian purred and released his bruising hold on Grell's neck to avoid the male blacking out in the middle of his humiliation. The hand that had been choking Grell moved down to grasp his weeping cock. "Look at how hard you are from being fucked by a _demon_." Sebastian ran his tongue up Grell's neck to his ear. "What would _William_ say if he saw you right now?"

Grell only moaned weakly in response and arched his lithe body against Sebastian's.

Smirking, Sebastian released Grell's cock to gather both of the redhead's wrists in his hand and pin them above his head. "You're _disgusting_. Just listen to you – begging for more of my cock." The butler's hips surged forward and stayed deep inside Grell, dick pressing tortuously against the _shinigami_'s sweet spot. Grell bucked and whined as Sebastian slowly rotated his hips, stirring his cock in Grell's sinfully tight ass. Again Sebastian pulled out till only the head of his cock was in the other's ass. "Tell me how much you _need_ my cock, _buta_. Beg me to fill you."

A low curse followed by a high pitched whine escaped Grell's splotched throat. Sebastian's smirk only grew. He watched as the redhead struggled to form words for a moment or two before taking pity on him. The sound of Grell's scream drowned out Sebastian's moans and the sound of skin smacking against skin.

Somewhere between it all, Sebastian had ripped all clothing from Grell's body except for the red stockings, allowing their heated bodies to touch skin to skin in their passion. The closer the butler grew to the edge the rougher he became. Sebastian's fingers left Grell's wrists to grip his hips, black nails leaving deep crescents in Grell's flesh as he forced Grell's hips to meet his. With his wrists free, Grell was free to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck – something Sebastian allowed.

After Sebastian came the two men continued to lie in bed, both catching their breaths in the sticky aftermath of their encounter. Their limbs were intertwined, bodies molded against each other. Even after Sebastian recovered he stayed where he was, his softened cock still inside Grell who was snuggled against his chest. Under any normal circumstance, Sebastian would have left but the moment Grell regained his breath he rolled over on top of the demon butler.

"Ready for round two?" Grell asked with a sharp toothed grin.


End file.
